A c04s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Innocent Dove << previous act | Act 1 of 4 | next act >> Epidemic << previous chapter | Chapter 4 of 39 '''| next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Antares grimaced in pain as he finally stumbled to a halt in front of the hospital at the edge of Ponyville, head lowered and breathing hard. A moment later, Aphrodisia was beside him, glaring down at him, but her eyes betrayed her worry even as she snapped: "Nova, what's the point of this, anyway? We should have waited for Aunt Tia, she's gonna get all... disappointed at us and I hate it when she gets all disappointed at us! It's worse than when Twilight gets mad at us!" "If this has something to do with Clockwork World, I gotta know, Apps!" Antares replied forcefully, shaking his head and looking over at her almost pleadingly. "Come on, if we're lucky, Scarlet Sage is working today... we can find out from her but... I gotta know, one way or the other." "Antares, look." Aphrodisia pointed at the building... and Antares grimaced as he realized there were guards in front of the doors, and the only ponies going in and out were wearing all kinds of protective gear. "Look, maybe you could sneak in there... but I'm not gonna let you even if you can. I don't want you getting sick, Nova." "Apps..." Antares hesitated, looking up into the demon's eyes... and then he sighed a little, leaning forwards and sharing a short nuzzle with her before he stepped back and studied her thoughtfully. "Then... can you go inside and check if Scarlet Sage is there? You're a demon and a Starlit Knight, right?" Aphrodisia hesitated... and then she sighed and grumbled, muttering: "Fine, but you owe me so big for this, do you hear me? I'll go see what I can do." The demon turned, resisting the urge to smile at the radiant look Antares gave her as she strode calmly over to the doors, and one of the guards stepped immediately forwards, saying clearly: "This is area is under quarantine, ma'am, all ponies are being told to go to the medical clinic in town if they have-" "Hey, hotshot, look again." Aphrodisia interrupted, and then her eyes glowed brightly, and the security guard winced and staggered backwards in surprise before the demon sniffed loudly. "Thought so. Listen, is Scarlet Sage in there? She's a healer. Red mane, looks younger than she is. But hell, everypony knows her." "Scarlet Sage?" asked another guard, glancing up, and when Aphrodisia nodded quickly, the guard shook his head and pointed towards Ponyville. "She was called away to the clinic to try and help who she could in town. This disease hit fast, whatever it is... hey, you're a demon, right? We could really some help from your kind out here. We just don't have the equipment to clean up this mess fast without a little help." "Well, it sounds like 'my kind' is a little busy in town too." Aphrodisia replied sourly, and then she sighed and nodded, saying moodily: "I'll pass word along when I go into town... hey, any of you know about a Clockwork Pony being here?" The guards traded looks, and then a pony wearing a white suit approached, some kind of protective helmet hanging around his neck with a full facemask. He frowned at her, studying her for a moment before he asked slowly: "Who are you?" "A demon, sweetie." Aphrodisia smiled, showing off her sharp teeth before her eyes glowed as she asked kindly: "Don't you wanna answer me?" The pony in the protective suit winced away, half-covering his eyes before he said flatly: "Get her out of here and tell her to mind her own business." "Wow, such a big stallion you are." Aphrodisia remarked, and then she bared her teeth in a half-smile, half-snarl that made the guards wince away before the demon turned with a huff, striding quickly back over to Antares as she muttered: "Loser crowbait." "No luck, huh? Then let's just head into town and talk to Scarlet Sage. I'm really worried about the others, anyway." Antares said quietly as Aphrodisia approached, and the demon nodded with a grunt of agreement before they both fell into step, striding quickly towards the gates of Ponyville. They found them closed tightly and guarded by both Nibelung and ponies... but as they approached, one particularly large stallion stepped forwards, polished oaken yoke almost gleaming around his neck. His coat was crimson and his mane and cropped tail hay-colored, his cutie mark of a green apple half standing out against the bright red almost as clearly as his soulful viridian eyes, as he said in his soft, deep voice: "You wanna turn back, kids." "We're here to help. Celestia is on her way, too, and Twilight Sparkle." Antares shook his head quickly, looking up with a faint smile and concern in his eyes as he asked nervously: "How bad is it, Big Mac?" The large earth pony hesitated... then he sighed and reached up to slowly rub at a thin scar over one side of his face, hoof making a quiet click as it tapped against his eye: an eye that looked almost as real as his other one, but was made of polished glass. "Ain't good, that's for sure. Half of Ponyville's sick... and it's just only just evening." Antares nodded nervously, then he shook his head quickly, trading a look with Aphrodisia. "Let us in, then, we can help. Aphrodisia's a demon and I'm... well... I don't think I'll get sick." Big Mac made a bit of a face, but then he finally nodded slowly and turned to gesture at the guards by the doors. They hesitated for a few moments, but then turned to begin pulling the massive gates open, as Antares nervously looked back and forth at the walls around the city: he could see soldiers standing here and there atop them, and Pegasi flying short patrols as well, like it was a city under siege. The red stallion noticed his gaze, and he gave a faint smile, shaking his head slowly. "Ain't fair, but gotta make sure this disease don't spread any further than it already has. Until we find a cure, Ponyville's quarantined." Antares grimaced at this... and then he looked up in surprise as a shout cut through the air, looking stupidly over his shoulder as Aphrodisia groaned in disbelief. Then the demon glared back down the road as well as Prestige stumbled towards them, the young mare wheezing loudly as she babbled: "W-Wait... I'm coming too, don't... don't lock me out!" "Oh great." Antares mumbled, and then he sighed tiredly, saying finally as the young mare stumbled up to them and promptly fell on her face with a grunt: "Look, Prestige, why don't you stay out here and wait for Celestia to get here, okay? Besides, you already got sick once. You don't want to catch this thing again, do you?" "But... I... I know what Twilight... did... figured it... out..." Prestige wheezed, and Antares frowned curiously as Aphrodisia cocked her head, interested despite herself when as the young mare hurriedly shoved herself to her hooves, then grunted and strode forwards, ignoring Big Mac completely as she stumbled onwards into Ponyville. None of the guards stopped her, and Antares and Aphrodisia both groaned before they hurried after the young mare, as she continued to ramble: "It should have been obvious, obvious from the start, but it was... it was... I was..." Aphrodisia flung a hoof out, smacking Prestige in the face and knocking her to a dead halt as she let out a little whimper of pain, and then the demon leaned forwards and asked flatly: "What the hell are you talking about?" For a moment, Prestige only stood dumbly... and then she hurriedly shook her head out before scowling between the two ponies. "Don't you two ever pay attention? She used a purification spell instead of a healing spell, she treated the disease like it was a supernatural entity instead of a natural infection. And because clearly this disease is of unnatural origin, it worked and burned it out of my body. Now come, come, we need to inform the healers." "I don't get it." Antares said finally, and Prestige sighed tiredly even as she began to storm forwards, taking the lead as Aphrodisia looked sour. "Of course you don't. Look, healing magic works in tandem with the body. It accelerates natural functions already present within our physiology and... oh, I'm going over your head again, aren't I, splinter-horn?" Prestige looked grumpily over her shoulder at him, and Antares resisted the urge to hit her as Aphrodisia leaned forwards with a moody growl. "Let me put it in a way you'll understand, Antares. She exorcised the evil disease out of me. Or does that require further explanation too?" "It's not demonic, though. I would have sensed that." Aphrodisia said pettishly, looking moodily down at Prestige, who only huffed and rose her head high. "But it explains the chill it gave me when Twilight used that magic. Now, tell me, Prestige, are you going to continue to be nothing but a useless pain in the flank or can you do that kind of magic, too?" "Well... no... that's high level magic, and it's in a different school than I've been training in..." Prestige said slowly... and when Antares and Aphrodisia both increased their pace to hurry past her, she cursed before shouting as she ran after them: "But you two wouldn't know what was going on without my help! I deserve respect!" Antares only grumbled as he ran onwards, the demon keeping pace beside him and Prestige sluggishly bringing up the rear as they hurried towards the center of Ponyville, and found what looked like a disaster camp being set up. Doctors and nurses were hurrying back and forth, most of them wearing masks and as much protective gear as they could comfortably carry, and sick ponies were everywhere, being tended to by relatives, healers, and others. Antares winced at the sight, then shivered a bit as his eyes drew over them and he read into their emotions without meaning to; the pain, the despair, the hopelessness he felt was almost overwhelming, as he looked up at the slowly-setting sun and whispered: "And this is after only a few hours?" So many ponies were sick, and it looked like even more ill ponies were being carefully guided in by relatives and others... but already, the square was almost full. The smell in the air was putrid, and Antares stomach clenched and threatened to roll over as he closed his eyes tightly, shivering once before he felt Aphrodisia reach up and reassuringly touch his shoulder. He retched a little all the same, and then Aphrodisia leaned over and breathed out a sweet-smelling orange mist into his face, Antares wincing and shivering... but the perfume of flowers filled his nostrils and numbed his senses, and he relaxed after a moment, nodding and closing his eyes as he mumbled: "Thanks, Apps. I owe you one." "You owe me about twenty, actually, but no sweat. If you need more I'll be glad to give it to you, too." Aphrodisia bared her fangs in a smile, and Antares smiled faintly despite himself before he glanced up as a voice called loudly to him. He sighed in relief at the sight of Scarlet Sage hurrying through the crowd: the silver-white Pegasus looked at him with concern as her braided red mane and tail streamed out behind her, wings flapping nervously once at her side before she skidded to a halt in front of him and gazed worriedly down into his eyes, crimson irises both frustrated and fearful. "Antares, Prestige, Aphrodisia, what are you doing here? Listen, it's not safe for any of you... this disease, whatever it is, it's out of control and it's like it's... like it's mutating every time we think we're a step ahead of it. Ponies are really sick and I don't want to risk any of you getting sick, too." "Has it started affecting demons?" Aphrodisia looked up in surprise, and Scarlet Sage hesitated, then she sighed and shook her head quickly before the demon sighed in relief, then looked awkwardly at Scarlet Sage's cutie mark: a red mirror, edged in black. "Can't you... you know..." "No, I can't." Scarlet grimaced, shaking her head and sighing quietly. "And if this disease keeps getting worse, we're going to have to set up a tighter quarantine and... no, I don't want to think about it. We... listen, guys, I know you want to help, but I don't know what jobs I could give you. So unless you've brought Celestia or Twilight or a cure..." "Celestia and Twilight are on their way right now." Antares said quickly, and Scarlet Sage sighed in relief at this before the young stallion hesitated, then glanced almost grudgingly at Prestige as he added finally: "And... Prestige had the disease, but Twilight managed to heal her. Prestige thinks that she knows what Twilight did, even though we could just wait for Twilight to get here..." "Every second counts." Scarlet Sage said empathetically, and she turned her eyes to Prestige, who almost quailed despite the fact she and Scarlet Sage were roughly the same size. "What was it? How did Twilight fix this?" "I... I... I think it was purification magic." Prestige halted, then she added in a sudden rush: "If what I suspect is correct, a group of unicorn mages should be capable of channeling their magic together to create what's referred to as a 'shockwave exorcism;' normally it's used to drive back mass quantities of demons or as part of warding ritual, but if harnessed properly it might be enough to cure those near the epicenter of the blast and severely weaken the disease in other ponies." "We'll need Celestia and Twilight for that... Prestige, go talk to the mages, tell them your theory. Aphrodisia, Antares, I... Fluttershy and Nirvana are handing out medicine. You can stay and help them out." Scarlet Sage pointed towards the west, then she hesitated and reached out to grab Antares' shoulder when he began to turn, leaning down and saying quietly: "I need to talk to you tonight about what happened here. I think it might be related to Clockwork World... but then again, that's why you're here, isn't it?" Antares smiled embarrassedly up at her, nodding a little, and Scarlet Sage sighed softly before she smiled faintly in return, murmuring quietly: "You have moments where you really remind me of Mom and Dad, Antares. Go on, Fluttershy could really use the help." The young stallion nodded again, firmer this time, and then he turned and hurried off between the rows of cots and ill ponies, glancing back and forth with a bit of a shiver despite himself. So many ponies here were in pain, were suffering, were ill... the only good thing he could see was that so far, no one had died. But at this rate... it wouldn't be long until not only all of Ponyville was infected, the town wouldn't last a week without some kind of cure. Antares finally stumbled out from between two rows of hacking, coughing ponies to step into a cleared area, walking past soldiers wearing the blue armor of the Starlit Knights: an organization of warriors and soldiers, he had been told, that his mother had first led as Champion of Equestria, many years ago. Even now, glancing at them made him smile faintly with these memories, with thoughts of the comradeship that was touted between them all, before he looked ahead to a large medical wagon and smiled with relief at what he saw. A sunshine-yellow Pegasus with a pink mane that fell in one long, natural bang to one side of her face was carefully pulling medical supplies out of the back of the carriage, passing them over to a Phooka: a pony-shaped entity that looked as if it was made of smoke and shadow, with green fire burning in its sockets. Yet for as fearsome as it looked, it was clearly no threat: few of the Phooka were these days, ever since they had developed friendship and an alliance with Equestria's ponies. On the other side of the Phooka, nervously hopping from hoof-to-hoof, was a titanic earth pony: he was perhaps the size of Celestia, chestnut in coloration and with a mane and tail of thick, living vines. Gemstones glittered brightly inside of these, trapped inside the strange locks as if they had always been there, and covering the right side of his breast and along one powerful forelimb was a tattoo of vines intertwined with runes and celestial symbols: a strange match for his emblem, which was a profile of a proud ash tree. His warm, strangely-innocent brown eyes were nervous as he looked over the medicine, even with Aphrodisia gently rubbing his side and looking up at him softly. Then the behemoth stallion glanced up before smiling a little at Antares. "Oh, nephew! Thou art a wonderful sight amidst all this pain and drudgery, but all the same I must admit 'tis painful to see thee here. This is no place for young stallions, after all..." "Oh, Antares... yes, I have to agree. You're putting yourself at risk being here..." added the Pegasus, glancing up with a concerned frown, but when Antares only smiled a little, she nodded hesitantly before quickly picking up a basket filled with plastic bottles of pills and holding this out. As she turned towards him, her wing fluttered... and on the other side of her body, old scarring flexed a bit, revealing that she only had one wing. Antares took the basket from her with telekinesis, saying quietly: "I know, Fluttershy, but... I need to help out and I think I'll be okay. My Mom was... special, and so was my Dad. And you guys seem okay... you're okay, right, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy smiled faintly at this as the Phooka beside her rumbled nervously, looking at her... but Fluttershy only reached up, soothingly stroking along the back of his neck as she said softly: "Yes, I'm fine. Besides, Nirvana and I have to help as much as we can, too... Ponyville's our home, and it's been good to us. More importantly, some of our friends are sick... good ponies who don't deserve this. We need to help as much as we can." Antares nodded firmly in agreement, and then he glanced up as Sleipnir added moodily: "But something is very wrong here, heed my words.'Tis no natural disease that has done this... nature has her reasons for everything she does, and I see none of that here, only pointless pain and suffering and a wickedness that reeks of something foul and evil. And furthermore, the earth bodes this disease little better than the ponies... does thou not feel it too, Nirvana?" The Phooka only rumbled quietly again, not speaking as it glanced towards Sleipnir, then gave the slightest of nods. Sleipnir nodded firmly in return, however, before Aphrodisia said quietly: "Now come on, Daddy, don't be that way. Aunt Tia is coming, and you always say Aunt Tia can solve any problem. It scares me when you're scared." "I know, my beloved little filly, but all the same I am afraid and I would rather be honest with thee than lie." Sleipnir replied gently, then he reached out and hugged the demon tightly, who hugged her father fiercely back, looking much more like a young child in his strong embrace than a demonic mare... but in many ways, she was both. It was only with her parents and the few others she trusted and respected that Aphrodisia let her still-young emotions show themselves. "But thou art right, all the same. We must not fear. We must instead help all those whom we can, even if..." Sleipnir's muzzle wrinkled up, and then he turned his head to the side and gave a dainty little sneeze, Aphrodisia giggling and Fluttershy and Antares both simply staring. Nirvana only rolled his green-fire eyes, however, picking up another satchel of medicine and carrying this over to Antares, and the young stallion hurriedly shook himself out and turned to follow the Phooka, even as Sleipnir said awkwardly: "I am usually far more masculine even when ill! 'Twas... 'twas simply a tickle! I shall sneeze most tremendously shortly!" Antares rolled his eyes, but at the same time, he felt relieved: if that was the extent that this whatever-it-was had affected Sleipnir, it meant the rampaging pestilence hadn't yet become so threatening it was infecting demons and other supernatural entities yet. And while Antares still wasn't quite sure where he fell in that regard, he was more than willing to risk getting sick to lend what little aid he could here... although admittedly, the fact that Celestia and Twilight were on their way and they had some idea how to actually fight this illness helped a lot, too. He walked side by side with the Phooka, who communicated with him mainly through gestures and looks: but it was comfortable despite the silence, all the same. He and Nirvana knew each other well, and trusted one-another, and Antares was glad for the quiet, the time to think, while he doled out medicine and nervously looked over the sick and ill. Antares had to take a short five minute break after handing out the last of the medication in the basket to a group of parents and their foals, excusing himself quietly as he stepped quickly away from the tents and cots that had been set up and trembling a little as he stumbled out of the town square. Then he turned around, breathing hard as he looked silently at the back of the tent that the families had been in... but it was like his eyes were seeing right through the fabric, watching parents helping coughing and wheezing children to swallow medicine, seeing the smile on the face of a tired mother as she gave up her pills to give her child more, watching a father whose face was strained with worry cradling his baby and rocking him slowly and silently even as- "Antares." murmured a gentle voice, and Antares shook his head violently, hurriedly reaching up to rub wildly at his eyes before he turned with a faint flush to see Celestia striding towards him, the ivory equine frowning down at him with concern. "Why didn't you wait?" "I... I'm sorry. I heard about the Clockwork Pony and took off, and... Prestige..." Antares halted, then looked up quickly. "Wait, yes, I ran off but Prestige had an idea on how to cure this plague!" "She figured out what Twilight Sparkle did?" Celestia asked with surprise, and when Antares nodded, the ivory winged unicorn gave a small smile. "Then I am impressed. But Antares, you and Aphrodisia should not have run off by yourselves... it's dangerous here. Knowing that Clockwork World was involved should have made that all the more clear: what if this really had been some plot from Clockwork World?" Antares shifted uneasily, glancing down as a faint blush suffused his features, and he nodded slowly before closing his eyes. "I know, Aunt Tia, but... I... I guess I let my... you know. That instinct passed down from Mom, I let it get the better of me. And I just couldn't... I just thought, 'what if this could lead me to Mom and Dad,' and..." "I understand, Antares... but all the same, you need to be more careful." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head slowly before she reached up and touched his shoulder gently. "You took a big risk coming here. And while it was noble of you to offer your aid and help out, it was also foolish: there's no guarantee you won't become ill yourself, nor any guarantee that a purification spell can cure everypony here. This illness is... strange. I don't dare make any guesses about what it's capable of." The glossy black young stallion nodded quietly, glancing down embarrassedly before Celestia hesitated, then shook her head and said quietly: "But as long as you're here, I could use your help. I need every available unicorn to join me in town square. When journeying through Old Equestria, more than once my family and I came across villages riddled with disease or cursed by dark magic, and I developed a cleansing spell to deal with these occurrences." "Will it cure them?" Antares asked after a moment, looking up... and when Celestia only shook her head, he nodded a little and glanced down nervously. "I guess we'll have to see then... what about Mom, is she here too?" "Twilight is here, yes, and... I don't believe the magic will hurt her." Celestia replied quietly, shaking her head again. "She may be a Lich, but that is only a state of being, as... I've come to terms with myself. If only so I can stop blaming myself for how everything turned out." Antares offered a faint smile, and Celestia shook her head before she turned, saying quietly: "But we shouldn't waste our time right now on this. The sooner we cast the spell, the better, and I'm sure by now my Yamato have finished laying the runework I requested to strengthen the spell's effects. They've all agreed to stay and help boost the power with their own magic..." Celestia smiled a bit as Antares stood up, falling into pace with his aunt as she continued quietly: "I never expected Nightmares to be so loyal, pact or not. With luck, their armor will shield them from the magic, but if not they'll be injured by the purification, perhaps seriously. Yet all the same they've all insisted on staying. It humbles me, Antares." "People are people... that's what Mom and Dad taught me, what... Twilight taught me, even what you taught me, Aunt Tia." Antares gazed over at her softly, then he laughed and shook his head a little. "And I guess it helps that I've got all kinds of friends and family who are all over the map, right? Discombobulation, Pinkamena and Aphrodisia, you, Twilight..." Celestia nodded slowly, murmuring softly: "And it's a lesson I learn again and again, Antares, yet every time I do, I'm just as amazed, surprised, and humbled as if I had learned it for the first time. But come, we can discuss philosophy and these subjects later... for now, we have a job to do." Antares nodded firmly as they approached a cleared area at the center of the square: Celestia's Yamato guards had formed an outer circle, their golden armor gleaming even through the dusky dimness, the Nightmares prepared to amplify the magic of the ponies. As Celestia and Antares passed, one of the Nightmares leaned to the side, and the young stallion blushed as their sides brushed together and he felt the demonic mare's smile beneath her mask, without even looking over his shoulder: with his heritage, and the fact he was growing older, many of the servants of the night had taken a distinct interest in him. The young stallion was surprised to find not just Twilight Sparkle, Prestige, and unicorn healers inside the ring of Yamato Guard, but also Rarity. The ivory unicorn smiled at him softly, her features grown only more beautiful with age, her violet mane and tail as well-groomed as ever and styled in corkscrewed swirls. Antares had heard she had once been a fashion designer or something... but now she was known for running not just her popular boutique and several clothing stores in town, she was also involved with the engineering labs run by Antares' friend Rustproof's crazy mom, Kilby Kwolek. She was as charitable as she was attractive, and as warm and kind as she was generous. "Miss Rarity..." "Please, Antares, just Rarity. Or Aunt Rarity, if you can stand that. Although I like to think I'm still young enough I could believably pull off being 'big sister' too." The ivory unicorn said gently, gazing at him fondly. Her blue eyes studied him curiously, her irises much darker than the image of brighter-blue cut gemstones she bore on her flank as her cutie mark. Her only adornment was a beautiful wedding band of gold around the base of her horn, topped with a polished, circular gemstone the same color as her eyes. Antares smiled back to the white unicorn, then he looked back and forth before asking apprehensively: "Are... I mean, I know you're not usually much into magic..." "No, I'm not, but Twilight said Celestia needed every possible unicorn..." Rarity glanced over her shoulder softly at the Lich, who was currently speaking quickly and quietly with Prestige and several of the healers. "Poor Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are both among the ill, and it's not as if I can just abandon them, after all. I only wish there were more unicorns capable of helping." "Your help will be invaluable all the same, Rarity." Celestia said quietly, and the white unicorn blushed as the rainbow-maned winged unicorn straightened slightly, turning with a nervous frown. Evening was settling in... but both lanterns and floating orbs of magical light kept the square well lit, and there were so many sick here, so many ponies clearly in pain... "I should have asked this before, but is Spike sick?" Rarity shook her head quickly. "No more than the Phooka or other creatures I've seen around town. I know as a dragon his immune system is more powerful than my own, but... he's spent the entire day helping out here at the clinic, while I was working with Cowlick, doing the little I could to help prepare medicine." Celestia looked down, frowning a bit before she nodded once and glanced over her shoulder at Twilight, as the Lich approached and said quietly: "We're ready at any time. But Celestia, are you sure..." "We're only aiming to attack the supernatural side of this affliction, whatever it is. To drive the roots of the disease out of ponies and hopefully get rid of what's caused this. It will be far from an instant cure, but it should stop ponies from getting any worse, and their immune systems should be able to kick back in and start fighting off the illness with or without our further aid." Celestia replied calmly, meeting Twilight's eyes for a moment. The Lich nodded slowly, her own eyes filled with trust and hope, and Celestia smiled faintly before she rose her head and called out clearly: "Yamato! Ready yourselves!" The golden-armored Nightmares all anchored themselves, dropping their heads forwards and squaring their shoulders as eyes glowed brighter out of the sockets of their masks, and Celestia nodded once at the feeling of building power in the air before she straightened, her horn beginning to glow as she ordered calmly: "Focus all magic on me and lend me your strength, friends!" The gathered unicorns all rose their own heads, looking towards Celestia as their horns began to glow, Antares feeling a flicker of worry run through him even as his own horn lit up with a radiant sapphire aura. He could see worry in Twilight's eyes too, even as Celestia closed her eyes, the golden aura around her horn building, growing... Electricity crackled through the flowing rainbow locks of the mare as her horn rose a bit higher, gritting her teeth as golden light became radiant white fire around her horn, her features tensing even as Antares stared up at his aunt with amazement, seeing the power she was focusing, the raw energy crackling through her, the agony she was in that she refused to voice or show as the unicorns focused more energy to her, poured more of their magic through her like she was a lens... and then Celestia reared back, snapping her horn upwards with a single gasp, and Antares was almost blown off his hooves from the force of the blinding shockwave that tore through the air, hisses rising up from the Yamato guards even as they arched their backs in concert, adding their own might to the blast of magic even as it crackled painfully through their bodies. The shockwave of light rippled through all of Ponyville, turning the village into a glowing white beacon for a few moments as the light settled over ponies, homes, and the ground like a shifting blanket... and then, slowly, the aura faded quietly from sight, Antares looking slowly up and blinking owlishly as he shivered a little in surprise. A bit of energy crackled over his horn, making him wince a little as he glanced up and realized how drained he felt, feeling his breath rushing in and out before he looked worriedly over his shoulder. Celestia was slumped, breathing hard, a single trickle of blood falling from her mouth... but when he began to turn towards her, she shook her head quickly and closed her eyes, whispering: "It's not important. Did... did it work?" Antares hesitated for a moment, looking past Celestia: Prestige and a few of the unicorn healers were still standing,but Rarity had half-fallen groggily over and Twilight was shivering hard, sparks of energy racing painfully over the Lich's body. And when he looked ahead, he saw the Yamato had all collapsed, making the glossy black young stallion swallow thickly before he whispered: "I... I hope so, Aunt Tia, because..." "I know. But we have to be prepared to accept a high cost for ourselves if we want to save others." Celestia murmured quietly, and then she slowly began to stand, shivering a bit before Antares hurried to her side. He pushed himself gently against her, helping give the little support he could to the enormous, armored winged unicorn, and she smiled faintly before raising her head, forcing her amethyst eyes to focus on the nearest patients that had been moved into the square as earth pony and Pegasus healers ran back and forth. She stumbled forwards a bit, and Antares kept himself beside her, looking up at her worriedly. At the edge of the circle, Celestia hesitated for a moment to lean down and inspect one of her Yamato, but the Nightmare was only dazed, even if a sulfur-smelling black smoke was slowly floating up between the golden plates of armor. Celestia smiled faintly after a moment, then turned her attention back upwards, approaching the nearest cots. She leaned forwards... then glanced up as a voice called to her, Scarlet Sage hurrying down the aisle with a relieved look on her face as she called quickly: "Celestia! I think it worked!" "But... but they still look sick..." Antares began nervously, looking awkwardly over the fidgeting, pale ponies on the cots and sheets, before he glanced up apprehensively as Scarlet Sage skidded to a halt in front of them. "I mean... how do you know?" Scarlet Sage blushed a bit, shifting a little, but Celestia only shook her head, saying quietly: "I'm not about to hold you using your powers against you. There will be time to lecture you later for that, for now my only concern is if the ponies are really okay." The Pegasus smiled in relief at this, looking up as she nodded quickly once, replying embarrassedly: "I... I used my powers, yeah. Scoot is at the outer edge of the area and she let me make a quick link, so..." Scarlet Sage shifted: even after all these years, even after beginning to use her powers more and more often to help ponies, she was still uncomfortable talking about them. She was a Blood Seer: by making contact with another pony's blood, she could divine their future, read their mind, heal illness or wounds... or hurt ponies in a wide variety of ways. "Anyway, I... whatever you did hasn't gotten rid of the illness, but it... I don't know, I've never seen this before. It neutralized most of it, transformed it from pestilence into... well, now it just looks like a normal, pain-in-the-flank flu. Some bed rest and most of the ponies here will be okay." "Most?" Antares asked worriedly, and Scarlet Sage smiled faintly, shaking her head a little before the glossy-black young stallion said nervously: "But... wait, what if it comes back?" "The wave of purification we sent through Ponyville will take time to dissipate. We have a few days to figure that out." Celestia said quietly, and then she shook her head slowly. "And those hit first by the disease, I suspect, will need a little more care, won't they? I'd like to take a look at them myself if possible... and I'll also need to know who started showing symptoms first, if that's possible too." Scarlet Sage nodded quickly, saying quietly: "I'll get the clinic records for you but... Aunt Tia, maybe... maybe for now, you should go rest. You've done a lot and now we have to help clear out town square and get everypony back home." Celestia hesitated, but then she nodded a little when Antares gave her an insistent, worried look as well, murmuring quietly: "Perhaps you're right. I'll go to the library, then, and rest for a few hours. But please send me those records when you have the chance... and Antares, perhaps you could join me in the library with Twilight Sparkle once you're done helping out here." She paused, then smiled a little as she straightened slowly. "By the way, you appear to still be wearing your training weights. You're going to be very sore tomorrow." "I am?" Antares looked down with surprise, then he laughed and blushed a bit, awkwardly holding a hoof up and studying the weighted bracelet around one ankle as he mumbled: "Well, that was stupid of me. No wonder it took me so long just to get to the Ponyville Hospital... I'm sorry, Aunt Tia, I got so caught up with everything..." "There's no need to apologize, least of all to me." Celestia said softly, and then she glanced over her shoulder as Twilight Sparkle slowly approached, the Lich still looking a little dazed, but the recoil at least gone from her body. "I'm glad to see you weren't badly hurt by the purification, my friend. Prestige, your student... it looked like she held up well, too." "Only because I don't think she gave as much focus as she could have." Twilight muttered, and Antares smiled a little despite himself before the violet mare's eyes turned to Scarlet Sage, asking quietly: "Did it work?" Scarlet Sage nodded, replying quietly: "I was just telling Celestia that it seems to have gone from ultra-virulent plague to no worse than a bad flu, so now we just need to get most of these ponies home and back in bed. Are you okay yourself, Twilight? I know you don't really have to worry about illness but... that wave of magic..." "I... I'm fine. I'm surprised, but I'm okay." Twilight hesitated, raising her head a bit as she added: "The purification in the air isn't too bad... why don't I call some of the servants of the night to help? And Fluttershy can ask the Phooka, too..." Scarlet Sage smiled a little, relaxing a bit, but Antares still felt a strange chill of worry travel down his spine, feeling somehow like this was just a prelude of what awaited them in the future. Category:Transcript Category:Story